


Chimera

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, sentient sex doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: Doll Yuuri turned around to head back into Victor’s room and all of a sudden Yuuri understood the point of the sweater his doll self was wearing. The sweater was backless, with only a strip of fabric covering his perfect, machine-rounded ass. It was one of the most tantalizing things Yuuri had ever seen, even if it was weird since, in a way, he was looking at his own body.





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> For the self-love square on my bingo card
> 
> So much love and thanks to icicle for being my beta!

Yuuri knocked on the door of Victor’s room, but was surprised when the door slid open to reveal his doll self, wearing nothing but a sleeveless baby blue cable knit sweater. He bit his bottom lip and asked, “Where’s Victor?”

Doll Yuuri shrugged. “Out. He didn’t mention where he was going.”

Yuuri sighed heavily. “Typical Victor.”

“He’ll come back. He always does. In the meantime,” doll Yuuri gave Yuuri his best bedroom eyes, “you look tense. I can help you relax.”

Yuuri blinked. “You want to give me a massage?”

Doll Yuuri sighed in exasperation. “You’re not being dense on purpose, are you?”

“No? I don’t think I am…”

“We’re going to have sex,” doll Yuuri explained bluntly. “I read it’s good for dealing with stress.”

Yuuri gaped. “I- okay…”

“Good. Come on then.” Doll Yuuri turned around to head back into Victor’s room and all of a sudden Yuuri understood the point of the sweater his doll self was wearing. The sweater was backless, with only a strip of fabric covering his perfect, machine-rounded ass. It was one of the most tantalizing things Yuuri had ever seen, even if it was weird since, in a way, he was looking at his own body. A perfect version of it, at least, incapable of ever putting on weight the way the real him could.

Yuuri followed the doll through Victor’s room, past the large king bed and into the storage room in the back. It had been Yuri Plisetsky’s room for the few weeks he stayed in Hasetsu, but now it was doll Yuuri’s personal space. The linens on the small twin bed were a rumpled mess, and a tablet sat off to the side near the head of the bed. Doll Yuuri grabbed the tablet and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. Yuuri closed the door to the storage room when his doll self started slowly removing the sweater, swinging his hips a little, as if he were putting on a strip tease. Yuuri could only stare and wonder why he found this perfected mirror image of himself so sexy that his pants were getting tight.

Doll Yuuri tossed the sweater aside, revealing a lack of anything underneath, and crowded into Yuuri’s space. “Come on now,” he purred. “Off with these.” He fingered the hem of Yuuri’s t-shirt. Yuuri kept his gaze fixed on the glassy orbs that were his doll self’s eyes as he stripped. He took his time, as the doll had, and tossed each garment aside as he removed it fully from his body.

When he was finally naked, doll Yuuri pushed Yuuri against the wooden door and kissed him, hard. It was weird, kissing cold lips that were made completely of silicone, but Yuuri tasted cherry, and wondered if it was lip gloss or some weird custom feature Victor had added to the doll. Yuuri trailed his hands over the doll’s body, feeling silicone over the whole expanse, a stark reminder that no matter how much doll Yuuri talked, walked, or anything else, he was still  _ plastic _ , a doll, and not entirely human. But even so, Yuuri’s doll self was willing, no,  _ desperate _ to have sex with him, and Yuuri found it hard to say no, despite the silicone body and the frightening similarities. Because Yuuri was human and knew people weren’t really lining up around the block to have sex with him (the line outside was  _ definitely _ for Victor).

Yuuri guided his doll self the few steps over to the bed, not breaking the kiss until he was sure they had reached the bed and he could push the doll down onto it. Doll Yuuri went down with a soft little “oh” of surprise. Yuuri stared down at him, sprawled on the bed and said simply, “I’m going to fuck you.”

The doll nodded eagerly and spread his legs wide, revealing the pucker of his asshole to Yuuri. “ _ Please _ . Th-there’s lube in the drawer.”

Yuuri leaned over and opened the drawer, which was filled with various lubes, all water based to be compatible with his doll self’s silicone body. He grabbed a tube at random and squeezed some out onto his fingers. He took a moment to rub his fingers together because even if his doll self couldn’t feel the cold of the liquid, he could. Yuuri tossed the lube onto the bed, knowing he’d need more soon, and rubbed along the doll’s hole.

Doll Yuuri moaned and rocked his hips. “Y-you don’t have to… you can just put your cock in me, right now.”

“It won’t hurt you?” Yuuri asked dumbly.

Doll Yuuri huffed. “I’m a  _ sex doll _ , Yuuri, I’m  _ designed to be fucked _ . I need you now.”

Yuuri swore under his breath and coated his cock with the lube on his fingers, then grabbed the tube to add a little more just to be sure. He pulled his doll self closer by his legs, amazed for a split second at how easy it was to move him. But then the doll was wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him just that little bit closer so Yuuri’s cock was rubbing against his hole, and that was all the convincing it took for Yuuri to push into doll Yuuri’s ass until he bottomed out. Knowing he’d be scolded if he waited even a millisecond, Yuuri pulled his cock back out and thrust back in. He worked up to what he thought might be a brutal pace for a human, but doll Yuuri took it all with ease, moaning loud enough Yuuri was sure half the inn would hear.

Yuuri reached between them and began stroking the doll’s silicone cock. Doll Yuuri writhed and swore and gripped the sheets in his hands. Yuuri wasn’t surprised when his doll self orgasmed first, but he was a little surprised by the pearlescent fluid that leaked from his silicone cock, oh so similar in appearance to come (he was fairly sure it was only something made to look that way though, and not actual come). Yuuri put it out of his mind and kept fucking the doll anyway, until he filled his doll self’s ass with his own come.

He pulled out as his cock softened and mused, “Next time I think I’ll make you beg for it.”

Doll Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. “Next time I want you and Victor both.”


End file.
